Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bear * Clem * Joss Other Characters: * Bear cubs Locations: * Beaver Mountain Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Walker and Captain Britain are trapped in a burning barn set ablaze by the people of Stanleigh who have been enthralled by the evil Mordred. As the evil wizard gloats over his impending victory, the Black Knight arrives astride on his flying horse Valinor. He strikes Mordred down and rushes into town to rescue his friends. Valinor comes smashing through the wall of the burning barn and the Knight has his two companions get onto his steed so they can fly away. Later, when the townspeople are free from Mordred's spell, the local milkman brags about how he stood up to the strange men who came to town. His tale of false bravado is cut short when he is suddenly frightened by the howl of Lupe, the Walker's faithful wolf who had lost track of his master during the battle. In the nearby wood, the Walker hears Lupe's cry and calls back. This also attracts the attention of the diminutive Elf known as Moondog. The small warrior reveals himself to the trio of warriors and warns them to keep quiet as the forces of their enemies are still in the wood hunting them. When the Walker introduces Moondog to the others they surprised to learn that he is an elf, especially given the fact that he looks much different than they would have thought. However the introductions are cut short when suddenly they hear something coming their way. Soon a massive creature emerges from the forest and the Walker identifies it as the Iron Ogre. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Stanleigh Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish #40 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Nick Fury is staying the night in the camp of trader Nasar al Din while he is investigating the activities of the organization known as Sept in Cairo. As he sleeps that night he is about to be attacked by Hamid, one of al Din's workers who is loyal to Sept. However, Fury is awoken and is able to stop his would-be assassin before he can be beheaded. When Fury tries to turn Hamed over to Nasar, the Sept agent manages to break free and tries to flee into the desert. Instead of freedom, Hamid gets shot in the back by Nasar with his trusty musket rifle. Meanwhile nearby, Sept's region leader, Abdul Kazir, arrives near by. He commands his followers to follow Fury until he leaves Nasar's band and then lure him into the trap that the Sept has prepared for him. The following morning, Nasar leads Nick Fury to the location of a mobile S.H.I.E.L.D. base is located where he is reunited with the Countess and Dum Dum Dugan. After nick has introduces Nasar al Din to his allies they are suddenly attacked by the Sept members that have followed Fury to their location. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fire back, the attackers retreat into the desert. However, instead of chasing their enemies by camel, Fury has Dugan load up S.H.I.E.L.D. dune buggies. They pursue after thie foes but their enemies suddenly vanish. Realizing that they might be walking into a trap, Fury orders them to keep on going as he intends to spring it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Hamid Other Characters: * Nasr al Din's followers Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #4 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Night Raven has just pushed the wheelchair-bound Mr. Big into the path of police officers who have arrived at the scene of his Speak-Easy. Not willing to be taken alive, the mobster pulls a machine gun out from under his blanket and begins opening fire. The officers scatter clearing a path for Mr. Big. However, the mobsters somewhat daring escape is cut short as his wheelchair rolls out into the middle of the road where he is fatally struck by a delivery truck. The officers on the scene are horrified by the sight of the crippled man going under the wheels of the truck. Meanwhile, the Assassin resumes his attempts at trying to kill the Night Raven. The struggle turns out to be shortlived as the masked vigilante gains the upper hand and manages to brand the Assassin with his mark. Inside the Speak-Easy, the police are engaged in a gun battle with the remaining members of Mister Big's gang. The last surviving member of the gang flees down into a nearby alley and tries to find cover in a storage room. When the police begin their search they hear a scuffle going on behind the door and open fire. When the door open, the man they were after falls out dead. However, he wasn't killed by their bullets, but by the mark of the Night Raven, who has also pinned one of his trademark notes on the lapel of his latest victim's coat. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Dolan Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Police Officers * Speak-Easy Patrons Locations: * Speak-Easy Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}